


Rosebush

by Frankfromwonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Ukrainian, fairytale, Українська
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankfromwonderland/pseuds/Frankfromwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колись дуже давно у квітучому королівстві на березі моря, де вода була блакитна, як небо і прозора, немов кришталь, а хвилі завжди лагідно обіймали берег, залишаючи по собі лише піну та мушлі, жив маленький хлопчик. І не просто хлопчик, а найсаравжнісінській принц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebush

Колись дуже давно у квітучому королівстві на березі моря, де вода була блакитна, як небо і прозора, немов кришталь, а хвилі завжди лагідно обіймали берег, залишаючи по собі лише піну та мушлі, жив маленький хлопчик. І не просто хлопчик, а найсправжнісінській принц. Чудернацька це була дитина: великі, немов здивовані очі кольору прим'ятого соковитого лугу, біла мармурова шкіра, тихий та м'який голос. Він часто хворів, і дорослі вже втратили будь-яку надію, що він доживе хоча б до повноліття. Але йшли роки, а принц усе зростав, і одного дня всім стало зрозуміло, що їх хвилювання марні. Із полегшенням зітхнула королева, із полегшенням зітхнув і сам принц, коли старий придворний лікар у кумедних маленьких окулярах, оглядаючи його, промовив: дитина худенька, але повністю здорова. Це почули й інші діти, але не зраділи. Десь у таємному кутку своєї дитячої душі брати та сестри не злюбили принца з першого погляду, з першого захопленого дотику його крихітної ще тоді долоні до маминого волосся, з перших його невпевнених кроків, з першого напівзрозумілого слова, зверненого до них. І хоча принц добре ставився до своїх братів та сестер, у своїх іграх вони завжди його цуралися. Хлопчики вважали заслабким, а дівчатка лише винувато всміхалися, дивлячись на мовчазного принца, який ніби якась лялька сидить у кутку, доки інші діти грають на дворі.

Принца любила тільки королева. Годинами вони з матір'ю читали один одному книжки, сидячі у саду крізь квітів та сполоханих метеликів, повністю поглинуті уявними світами та чарівними пригодами, які у них відбувалися. Принцеві однаково подобалося слухати, як розповіді про відважних лицарів та прекрасних дам, так і легенди про чаклунів та драконів, дивовижні життєписи мандрівників, що бачили найвіддаленіші куточки світу, та казки про простий люд. Помітивши неабиякий хист до книжок і багату уяву мати забажала запросити для принца найкращих вчителів зі всього королівства. Але всі вони відмовляли королеві, бо захоплений мріями принц зовсім не слухав їхні промови і успіхів досягав невеликих. Та, коли королева вже майже втратила надію, знайшовся один мудрець, який зміг заманити принца до тенет навчання і зробив він це дуже просто: показав йому зоряне небо. Ні, звісно ж, принц і раніше бачив зорі, але ніколи не бачив їх так, як у той вечір. За кожною зіркою була своя маленька таємниця, кожна мала назву, а декілька зірок склади сузір'я, які теж мали назви. Деякі з них нагадували тварин чи рослини, інші – людей, або навіть героїв міфів, що застигли на небі назавжди. І він так захопився, так заслухався, що навіть забув про вечерю, а старий вчитель все розповідав і розповідав, і здавалося, що історія його триватиме вічно.

Наступного дня принц почав навчання. Він навчався швидко і легко, не пройшов і рік, як принц опанував декілька мов, вивчив історію, географію, прочитав чи не всі книги у палаці. Тепер, коли його брати та сестри проходили повз нього, доки він читає книгу, принц навіть не відривав очі від сторінок, вважаючи, що інші люди не варті його уваги. Товсті фоліанти, вкриті пилом книжні полиці та маленькі букви, які ледь-ледь видно у бляклому світлі каганця, от і всі його друзі. Але марно він вдавав, що ніхто більш йому не потрібен, принцу було самотньо, тяжке, погане передчуття ні на хвилину не залишало його. Він майже повністю був упевнений в тому, що от-от станеться щось дуже лихе й жахливе. І передчуття не обманювало принца. Невдовзі його мати, королева, тяжко захворіла. Декілька місяців усі жителі королівства, затамувавши подих, чекали добрих новин від лікарів, але доля відвернулася від королеви. Гарна, ще зовсім молода жінка померла уві сні, і коли слуги на світанку знайшли її у ліжку, складно було повірити, що її очі згасли назавжди. Зазвичай насичено сині, жваві, блискучі, вони були заплющеними, немов вона заснула лише на хвилинку. Принцу навіть захотілося збудити матір, окликнути її з країни сну, але він розумів, що мертві не повертаються до нас, як би ми того не жадали. 

Жгучий біль затопив його сердце. Він борохтався, тонув у тому болі, у тій небаченій жалобі. Навіть книги не заспокоювали його, увесь день принц намагався читати, але слова проходили неначе повз нього. Надвечір вийшов він на двір і побачив, що все небо вкрито сірими грозовими хмарами, зірки на небі і ті поховалися від мене – подумав принц.

Він пішов у сад, щоб ніхто не бачив його сліз і, сівши на землю, гірко заридав. І солоні сльозинки одна за одною падали з його очей, ніби перші краплі дощу.

— Чому світ такий несправедливий? — запитав принц у неба, піднімаючи голову. – Чому моя матір померла, а я залишився зовсім один, а ти навіть не хочеш показати мені свої зорі? Невже тобі все одно на мої страждання?

— З ким ти говориш? — поцікавився голос у принца за спиною, і він наляканий озирнувся навсібіч, але нікого не побачив, навкруги були лише трояндові кущі та понурі статуї.

— Де ти? — спитав принц. — Чому я тебе не бачу?

— Я тут, у трояндових кущах, — відповів голос, і лише тоді принц помітив тінь, що рухалася за квітами.

— То вийди до мене, — сказав принц. — Чому ти ховаєшся?

— Мене тут не повинно бути і, якщо хтось про це дізнається, мене суворо покарають.

— Але я нікому ні слова!

— Звідки мені знати, що ти не брешеш? — спитав голос.

— Я тобі обіцяю, дійсно. Ніхто не дізнається, що ти був тут, — запевнив принц.

— Гаразд, — зголосився голос. — Я вийду, — і до принца вийшов високий парубок приблизно його ж років, а може й на рік-два старший за принца, але якийсь дивний. Очі у парубка були темні та злі, й загалом враження незнайомець справляв не найліпше: м'ятий, брудний одяг, бідняцькі чоботи, а найголовніше – гострий, немов би воронячий ніс.

— Лячно? — запитав незнайомець і одразу ж засміявся на подив приємним сміхом.

— Так, — відповів принц.

— То не бійся, я тебе не скривджу. Я усього лише прийшов подивитися на квіти.

— На квіти? — здивувався принц.

— Так, на квіти. Мій батько працює тут садівником, а мати на кухні. Мене самого за кілька років візьмуть, мабуть, на стайню чи ще кудись. Загалом мені байдуже, де працювати. Все одно мені не дозволять приходити до саду та малювати, бо цей сад і всі квіти у ньому від найвишуканіших троянд до розквітлої десь не землі кульбабки власність корони.

— Ти малюєш? — ще більше здивувався принц, і лише тоді помітив пензель за вухом у незнайомця і аркуш, на поспіх складений до кишені.

— А що тебе дивує? — спитав парубок. — Не схожий я на художника, так. Але якщо справа лише у бідняцькому одязі, то знай, що одяг не робить тебе митцем. Хоча звідки тобі знати щось про митців? Ти ж, напевно, принц і кожного дня тільки й робиш, що сидиш у палаці та віддаєш накази. То котрий з них? — спитав парубок недобро блиминувши чорними очима.

— Середній, — відповів принц і хотів вже образитися, але йому не знайшлося що заперечити. Він й справді, по-перше, ніколи не бачив художника, а, по-друге, нікуди не виходив з палацу. — Але як ти пройшов крізь варту?

— Вибач, але я не скажу тобі, — сердито відповів парубок.

— Ще й як скажеш, це мій сад і я повинен знати, як ти сюди потрапив! — вередливо сказав принц.

— То вважай, що мене тут і не було, — відповів незнайомець і за мить знов гайнув у кущі. Щось зашаруділо, і не встиг принц вимовити й слова, як його вже й сліду не було.

Принц спочатку розлютився на незнайомця, але вже невдовзі пожалкував, що той пішов. Наодинці зі своїми думками принцу ставало все гірше. Друзів, щоб поговорити у нього не було, а книжки говорити, на жаль, не вміли.

Пройшов місяць, другий, а принц все продовжував жалкувати про незнайомця. То може не такий вже й страшний той хлопець, може і вийшли б з них неаби які, але ж друзі? І вирішив принц кожного вечора ходити до саду, щоб знову зустріти незнайомця і, якщо той захоче, то сам знов заговорить із ним.

В один із таких вечорів принцу пощастило і він почув, як хтось іде через кущі. Але раптом людина у кущах зупинилася, напевно, побачивши принца, й кинулася у інший  
бік.

— Стій! — закричав принц. — Пробач мене!

У кущах знов зашаруділо листя і через декілька хвилин до нього вийшов той самий парубок, на щоці у нього червоніли глибокі подряпини.

— Ти злякав мене, — сказав парубок. — Я думав, що ти викличеш варту і, втікаючи, подряпав обличчя. Що мені завтра відповісти на це батькові? Він зрозуміє, що я був тут і покарає мене.

— То відповідай йому, що я дозволив, — сказав принц.

— Нібито він мені повірить!

— А ти приводь його до мене, — не відступав принц. — І я йому сам все поясню, — але незнайомець тільки сумно посміхнувся, нічого не відповівши, і витер кров з обличчя долонею. Побачивши це, принц сказав: — Дай-но мені, я сам витру, — він достав білу хустинку і боязко підійшовши до парубка простягнув до його обличчя руку, коли відчув щось дивне, десь глибоко у середині, немов у грудях у нього розквітла квітка. Така велика, що груди від неї от-от розірве і дихати принцу стало важче. Повітря було солодшим на присмак і густим-густим, як перед самою громовицею.

— Що з тобою? — спитав парубок, побачивши, як у мить змінилося обличчя принца, але той йому не відповів. Та й взагалі за увесь вечір принц не сказав і півслова, нібито це не він багато місяців чекав цієї розмови. Проте слухав він уважно, навіть із цікавістю і про життя простих людей, і про сім'ю парубка, і про його пригоди. Що в тих історіях було правдою, а що лише красивою казкою принц не розумів і розуміти не міг, бо досі ще не розмовляв із простою людиною. Усе його життя його оточували самі графи та графині, герцоги та герцогині, барони, королі, королеви та радники. Як жили в світі інші люди принц жодного уявлення не мав. Взагалі, йому часто здавалося, що жодних людей, окрім нього та його сім'ї у світі зовсім не існує.

Пізно ввечері, коли принцу прийшов час вечеряти і вони з парубком розійшлися, він тільки й міг, що думати про нього та їхню розмову. Засинаючи, він бачив уві сні знайомі темні очі, чув юнцький голос, а у повітрі немов би знов з'являвся запах троянд.

Відтепер усі його думки, увесь вільний час, все до останньої хвилини було присвячено парубку. Вони зустрічалися у саду чи не кожного вечора і годинами розмовляли про все на світі в оточенні пишних духмяних квітів, зірок над головою та світляків, що їх вдосталь було у саду. Іноді принцеві навіть вдавалося доторкнутися до нього нібито випадково і тоді його сердце, як шалене, вискакувало із грудей. Це було кохання. Перше, безвинне, чисте, немов ранкова роса на сонці...

Однак і піднесений настрій принца, і мрійливий юнацький погляд та зарозовілі щоки, все це не залишилося непомітним для його вчителя. Той постійно питав у юнака, чи не закохався раптом принц? Довго думав принц, чи варто розповідати вчителю про всі ті чудові розмови літніми вечорами, про те, що він пам'ятав, яке на дотик чуже волосся, про неймовірну посмішку і гарний голос, як весело і спокійно було принцові з парубком. Почувши відповідь принца, вчитель його ледве не зомлів. Уперше в житті він по-справжньому розлютився на принца. Вдарив його і, нічого не говорячи, відвів до короля. Король сидів у тронній залі, немовби величний та лячний монумент в оточенні золотих прикрас та незліченних служок. Він дивися на вчителя, що тягнув за собою принца, зі втомою та презирством на обличчі, але, почувши його розповідь, просто оскаженів:

— Ти, що, не розумієш? — казав король. — Жодного кохання між чоловіками не існує! Це мерзенно, це проти Бога і людей! Мені шкода, що ти мій син. Та лише те, що ти мій син врятує тебе від страти. Кажи мені, негайно кажи мені, як його звуть! — але принц мовчав. Не сказав він і, коли його били, і, коли пообіцяли, що він більше жодного кроку з замку на волю не ступить. Бо ніколи ще принц так не ненавидів самого себе, ненавидів за це почуття і водночас не розумів, у чому він винен. Тому що він насправді кохав цього парубка, кохав понад гроші, понад титул, понад усе інше, навіть понад життя.

Та квітка, що розквітла у його душі в той вечір, зараз перетворилася на цілий сад із квіток, який дряпав його нутрощі своїми шипами, але краса цих квітів була неосяжна, вічна та непідвладна людині. Сидячи у своїй кімнаті, немов в'язень, принц думав лише про те, чи любить його так само парубок. А, може, як усі інші зненавидить його за це почуття? Все, що завгодно, готов був віддати принц за одне лише слово, за один поцілунок парубка. І навіть якщо б вони більше ніколи не зустрілися, до самої смерті принц жив би цими спогадами, вже ніколи не жаліючись на долю.

Але проходили дні, а за ними й тижні, а принца досі тримали під вартою. Облетіло пожовкле листя на деревах, промайнула за вікнами барвиста осінь, а за нею й зима. Всі троянди в саду зав'яли від морозу і, думаючи про це, з кожним днем принц ставав все сумнішим. Сніг на вулиці, що її було ледь-ледь видно з його кімнати, вкрив все білою ковдрою, так, що очам було нема за що зачепитися. І вигадливі візерунки, намальовані на склі ранковим морозом, що колись у дитинстві були найліпшою зимовою втіхою, не викликали у його душі нічого, окрім суму. Все навкруги принца було блідим холодним та неживим. Навіть камін замість того, щоб віддавати тепло наче поглинав останні залишки літа. Лише навесні принцу нарешті знов дозволили виходити із кімнати, та на той час він вже тяжко хворів. Від поганої їжі та холоду в покоях, але все більше від нестерпного болю всередині. Здавалося, що від того трояндового саду в сердці не залишилось жодних квітів, самі гострі, немов бритва шипи. Троянди на вулиці вже почали відпускати перше, молоде листя, а троянди у душі принца так і не відійшли від морозу. Коли одного вечора, повернувшись з банкету до покоїв, він не помітив тінь у самому кутку кімнати. Невдовзі тінь вийшла на світло і він упізнав у ній свого коханого. Не знаючи, що відповісти принц впав навколішки і заплакав.

— Пробач мені, — сказав принц, схиливши голову. — Я потвора і всі мене зневажають. Бо ти ж здогадався, що я кохаю тебе? А чоловік, що кохає чоловіка, це мерзенно в очах людей і в очах Бога! Я тільки зроблю тобі боляче! — принц заплакав ще сильніше.

— Що ти, не плач, — сказав парубок. — Бачиш цю троянду? — він показав йому гарну білу, немов перлина, квітку, що тримав у руці. — А тепер простягни мені свою долонь, — принц простягнув до нього долонь і парубок вколов його палець шипом, на підлогу закрапала червона кров. — Чи боляче тобі? — запитав він у принца.

— Боляче, — відповів принц.

— Та чи перестав ти любити за це троянди? — запитав він.

— Ні, не перестав.

— То чи варто мені відмовитись від твого кохання, навіть якщо це зробить мені боляче? — принц мовчав. Він лише ближче нахилився до парубка і поцілував того.

В кімнату увірвалася варта.


End file.
